9 Deadly Favors
by callmek1ng
Summary: Something happened to Natsu. Lucy believes it to be her fault, and blames herself. In order to make ammends, she agrees to repay with nine favors of Natsu's choosing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I started writing this fic a short while ago, because my sister bribed me to write her a NaLu story. So, Sasha, this is for you.**

_Am I to blame... or is he?_

_._

_._

_._

_He's his own person. I'm not his caretaker, or his mother. _

_. . ._

_I guess it probably is my fault. I should have known better than to expect to get off the train on his own._

_. . ._

_I'm going to apologize. That is, if he wakes up. Please, Natsu. Wake up. _

His heart rate was becoming slower by the second. His bleeding wasn't getting any better, either. He was mangled up, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"WENDY!" the girl sobbed, "YOU HAVE TO LET ME SEE HIM! I CAN HELP YOU! Please... PLEASE!" The girl, a blonde, was drenching her clothes with her diamond-like droplets of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, you can't...," the petite healer replied, somberly.

The girl paid no heed, and broke through the door. "Natsu," she whispered, running up to her unconscious and injured friend, "I'm so, so sorry... I'm here for you!" She kneeled by his side, hoping for his recovery, so that this whole mess would end.

-~Natsu's POV~-

What happened? What's going on? Where am I? Oh, that's Lucy down there! Hey, why's she crying? Who did this to you, Luce!? I'll beat 'em up! Hold on a sec... that's me down there! But I'm up here, how's that possible? Could it be... am I... dead? Impossible! I wouldn't die that easily... would I? I need to live! For the guild! For Lucy... Please, God, Buddha, Muhammed, or whatever! Let me live!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wendy! He CAN'T be dead! He just CAN'T! I know he's still alive, he has to be!" the blonde whimpered, lugubriously.

"I'm sorry... he isn'-," Wendy began, however was cut off by... Natsu. In his unconscious state, he grabbed Lucy's wrist and hushed, "Lucy...," smiling peacefully.

Lucy's eyes widened, and she kept crying, but now, they were tears of joy. Wendy was, as well, shocked. To make sure they weren't just imagining things, she took his pulse. It was going at a steady rate.

"Lucy-san, stay by his side, okay?" she smiled. Lucy said nothing, and simply nodded.

Half an hour later, and... "Lucy? What's going on?" a now very conscious Natsu questioned.

"You're awake!" Lucy shrieked in delight, hugging her favorite dragon slayer. "You're in the hospital, Natsu. Don't you remember anything that happened?"

"Remember what, exactly?"

"You see... When we got back from our last mission, I accidentally left you on the train, even though you were still nauseous. When the train left the station... it crashed. Y-you.. could have died. It was my fault, I'm so sorry!" She, once again, was crying.

Natsu picked up a strand of her soft, silky hair, and then let go. "Lucy, I'm still kinda confused, but... I don't blame you for whatever happened. I mean, you said it was an accident, right?" he replied, forgivingly. However, she was still crying. "Don't cry, Luce!"

"But.. you're hurt!" _SNIFFLE. __  
_

__He rolled his eyes. "Look, I already forgave you! Problem solved!"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Please, let me do something, anything, to make it up to you!" Lucy pleaded.

"Fine. You owe me nine favors. Which means, _anything. _Got that?" he asserted.

"Mm!" the celestial mage affirmed.

"But for now, let's get something to eat, I'm starved!" her partner roared.

As if she could read minds, Wendy walked in right then with a tray of food.

"AH! FOOOOOD!" As Natsu dived into his food, Wendy began to instruct Lucy on how to take care of Natsu.

"Wh-why are you telling me all of this? Why not Erza, or Gray?"

Wendy giggled. "Lucy-san, I think Natsu-san would rather be cared for by you. He has several broken bones, fractures, and wounds. He can't care for himself, no matter how much he thinks he can. Oh, and he'll need a wheelchair. That'll be expensive," she murmured the last part.

Lucy took out her checkbook. "Well, there goes next month's rent..."

With his mouth still full, Natsu bellowed, "SHENKS, RUUUUSHI!" and gave her his signature grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Favor 1

After a week of remaining in his boring hospital room, Natsu finally convinced Wendy and all of the nurses to let him go home. He still, however, had to rest for at least three more months. And Lucy, to her discomfort, had to take care of Natsu. It wasn't that she didn't want to help him, she simply did not like the thought of being at his disheveled house.

"You know, Natsu, you should really clean this place some time! I mean, when you're recovered. How can you possibly live in this place? It's a disaster here!" Lucy complained.

'"Why don't you?" he yawned.

"What, am I your maid now?" she stuck out her lower lip.

"Yes! As your first favor for me, you'll be my maid. And you have to clean the house, too!"

"Oh, how peachy," muttered a sarcastic Lucy.

"But wait a second, do you remember that weird Everlue guy? The one with the mustache and that book you liked?"

"Well, of course. Getting the book from him was our first job together."

"You can wear your maid suit from then! It's over there," he said, pointing to its location. His grin was slightly too mischievous for Lucy's liking.

Meanwhile, Lucy was frozen in place.

_He actually wants me to wear that..?_

Clearing her mind and wanting to get the job over with, she hastily rushed to a different room to change into the cute, yet embarrassing outfit that she secretly enjoyed. Two minutes later (which to Natsu, felt like an eternity), and she was in her appealing outfit.

"Well, I guess I should start cleaning this dump," she sighed. As she got to work, she realized how little Natsu actually cared for his house.

_This mess is so like Natsu... _

**A/N I'm sorry that the chapters are so short ;_; I originally wrote this fic in a small notebook (along with many other fanfictions), so I never realized how short each chapter was. **


	4. Chapter 4: Favor 2

**A/N Just want to clear this up: In one of the specials in the manga, Lucy snuck in to Natsu's house while he and Happy weren't there. She saw the maid outfit from the infiltration of the Everlue Mansion, and a lot of other mementos from missions that Natsu kept. She ended up cleaning. That explains the maid outfit from favor one... You'll see why that's -slightly- significant (not really) to this chapter in just a moment :) **

"I CAN'T believe it!" stormed a certain belligerent blonde. "I spend four hours cleaning the damn place, and when I'm gone for five minutes, it's back to the way it started!" She had the same look on her face as Aquarius when she's being summoned in the middle of a date. "Y'know, for someone with a handicap, you sure are lively!"

Still moaning, she grabbed some energy drink from Natsu's refrigerator and plopped onto his house.

"You really don't like the place, eh?" the bandaged dragon slayer asked.

"Of course I don't like it! It's just too much to handle! This place was way easier to clean the last time."

Natsu laughed. "You're so weird. Seriously, who breaks into a house and _CLEANS_? But if you really don't like it here, why don't I stay at your place until I get better? That's favor number two."

Lucy wasn't sure whether she should be glad because she gets to enjoy the comforts of her home again, or upset because she'd have Natsu bunking with her for three months.

_SIGH... "_Okay, let me lift you into your wheelchair.."

After resting him in the movable seat, she went to go pack basic necessities for him, and after that, they were on their merry way to Lucy's house.

When they got there... "So, Luce. I guess we'll have to sleep together," said Natsu, in the most casual way possible.

"Don't say it like that! And what makes you think I'll sleep in the bed with you? I'm going to the couch!" She tossed a pillow and a light blanket onto the couch.

"For three months?" he questioned, with a serious look on his face.

Lucy gave a fake smile. "Fine. You win. We'll share the bed."

Trying to maintain a cool appearance, Natsu hid his secret "YAY!"ing on the inside.

"I'm going to take a bath now, so don't come in!" he heard her shout.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't anyway!" he yelled back.

Slamming the bathroom door behind her, Lucy switched the water on hot, undressed, and started picking out which scented soap to use.

"Hmm... vanilla sounds nice."

Meanwhile, Natsu was lounging on his shared bed, waiting for his friend to return. _Vanilla... like ice cream, right?, _he thought. His thoughts, which were now about ice cream, were suddenly interrupted by a certain blue cat entering through the window.

"NATSU! Thanks for leaving me a NOTE telling where you're at!" he ululated sarcastically, "but seriously, how did you get Lucy to allow you to stay here? Wait... what happened to you? Why are you so bandaged?!" Happy had been absent during the past events, because he had been on a mission with Gajeel and Lily, so he had no idea what was going on.

"Eh, it's nothing, really...," Natsu muttered, not wanting to stress out or upset his friend.

"I can tell it's more than 'nothing'!" upon those words, the slightly oblivious exceed flung the door to Lucy's bathroom open to see if she could tell him anything.

"LUCY! What happened to Natsu?!"

Although he shouted as loudly as he possibly could, Happy's lungs were no match to Lucy's.

"HAPPY! Get out! AND SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!"

His poor mind started spinning from the screaming.

"It's okay, Lucy! I'm a cat!"

She quickly searched for a towel. "Yeah, but NATSU isn't, and what if HE sees?"

Too late. He saw. With the bathroom door still wide open, and him lying on the bed in front of it, he had a pretty good view. His face was burning—more than usual-, and for some reason, his eyes refused to leave from the sight.

"Happy...," Lucy hushed under her breath, "get out..."

He headed out the door, and carefully closed it.

_I am no longer fit to be wed... _The blonde sobbed to herself.

"Happy, what the hell was that?!" Natsu scolded the exceed.

"You don't seem to think it's such a terrible thing when _**YOU**_ barge in on her!" Happy retorted.

"Well that's different! I've never actually... you know... seen her." The shade of his blush darkened.

"But you _**liked **_it, didn't you? You _**like**_ her, don't you?"

No answer.

"Natsu, you can tell me!"

Still no answer.

"I thought I was your best friend?"

After another moment of silence, Natsu opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, Lucy flung open the door, in only a towel.

"L-luce... I didn't mean to.. to see anything. I'm sorry?"

_SIGH..._ "It's not your fault... It's that damn cat."

Even though she wanted to seem forgiving and nonchalant, she gave off an aura that clearly stated: "I want to kill you."

Leaning in to Natsu's ear, the blue furball whispered, "Natsu, we probably should say or do anything.."

Walking to the kitchen, Lucy was about to prepare a tray of tea for Natsu and herself.

_These next three months are going to be hell..._

**A/N Does anyone hope to see more of a -slightly- perverted Natsu? Oh yes, and Lucy is still wearing her towel. She doesn't care anymore. But I think Natsu likes it that way. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Favor 3

**A/N The favors aren't meant to be literally "deadly", they're just not so fun for Lucy. Besides, "9 Favors" would be kind of a boring title. Oh, and thanks so much for all of the support, everyone!**

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night, breaking into a sweat. She was well aware of the fact that Natsu would be sleeping with her, or rather, in the same bed as her, but that's not what made her tense. He was groping her breasts. As her eyes were twitching, she gulped nervously.

"N-Na-Natsu?" she whispered.

No signs of consciousness.

"Natsu?" she tried again, this time at a normal volume.

When he still wouldn't wake up, she decided to shout.

"NATSU!"

His eyes flashed open, looking around to see if anything was wrong. Still unaware of the position his hands were in, Natsu -innocently- asked, "Is there anything wrong, Luce?"

"Can you please... let go?" She avoided eye contact because she didn't want him to see the blush that was tickling her cheeks.

Now fully cognizant of the situation, the pyromaniac hurriedly removed his hands, his face a fiery shade of red.

"S-sorry, Luce," he shut his eyes again, "G'night!" and pretended to snore.

They both woke up for the second time around noon. Although they were still trying to forget about the scene from earlier, there was still some tension between the two.

After making plates of omelette rice for herself, Natsu, and Happy, Lucy began to think about what they should do that day.

"Oi, Luce. Could you haul me over to the guild today?" he requested.

"Aye! Everyone's probably worried about you, Natsu!"

"Well, I guess I don't see why not." After they all finished their meals, Lucy, with Happy's assistance, lifted Natsu into his wheelchair, and wheeled him over to the guild.

Wanting to make a big entrance, he hurriedly made his seat go faster, burst through the doors, and shouted, "OOOOOIII! ICEBLOCK! FIGHT MEEE!"

Walking in after him, Lucy face-palmed. _Seriously, I can't believe that idiot._

The entire guild laughed and smiled, some crowding around to hug their beloved dragon slayer.

"Idiot, how do you expect to fight me when you can't even live on your own?" Gray laughed, teasing the injured one.

"Just don't get to lovey-dovey with Lu-chan, okay, Natsu?" joked Levy.

Both Lucy and Natsu turned red.

"W-who, Natsu? H-he'd never...," the blonde retorted, her face still steaming.

Levy giggled, enjoying Lucy's embarrassment.

A certain bartender named Mirajane joined the conversation. "Oh, but Lucy! You'll never know what he wouldn't do if you don't try!"

"Guys, will you PLEASE stop!?" the celestial mage pleaded.

Before she could make Natsu side with her, he was already trying to fight with his rival. They were racing; Gray on foot, Natsu in his wheelchair. It almost seemed as if Natsu was going to win, but then... _**CRASH. **_His wheelchair was smashed into pieces. Miraculously, he wasn't. He was perfectly fine, aside from his previous injuries.

However ,everyone was worried, except for Lucy. She was mad. VERY mad. She spent a lot of jewels- TOO many jewels- on that damned wheelchair. But now, it was mutilated. Natsu could see the vein bulging out of her forehead. The look on her face could be interpreted as, " YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE STREETS TONIGHT, BUDDY," which was exactly the look she intended.

"Hey, Luce, come here a second," requested the culprit, who was now sitting on an old leather chair that Mira found.

She stomped heedlessly towards him. "What the hell do you want NOW, Dragneel?! Don't expect me to buy you another wheelchair, becau-," her hateful words were halted when Natsu pulled her closer and gave her a soft hug. In the awkward, loose embrace, she felt like her legs were turning into jello.

"I'm sorry, Luce... I won't fight with Gray anymore until I'm healed... But for favor number three," he gestured for her to lean in, and whispered the favor into her ear.

Lucy smiled. _How can I stay mad at this innocence? _

"Hop on." She crouched down, while Happy and Erza helped Natsu prop himself onto Lucy's shoulders. "Yeesh, Natsu! You're heavy!" Lucy moaned.

"Well whaddaya expect? I am, after all, ** years old, so I'm at a normal weight. Now let's go back to your place!"

She exited the guild, carrying the dragon slayer.

"You know, Natsu, I didn't expect you to pick such simple favors like the one's you've given me so far."

"Eh, I just didn't want to be too much trouble. I mean, none of this is really your fault, anyways. And, uh... Thanks for tolerating me."

"That's not really anything to thank someone for, but you're welcome."

The rest of the day was for relaxing; something they both needed and deserved. Together, they played a few board (but Natsu liked to call them "bored") games, talked, and spent some quality time with each other. And if anyone asked, they'd say they spent time as friends; Nothing more, nothing less.

**A/N In the notebook that I originally wrote this in, I drew a trollface for where Natsu said how old he is. But I can't type a trollface. MASHIMA, Y U NO TELL US HOW OLD HE IS**


	6. Chapter 6: Favor 4

**A/N I keep on noticing such small, stupid errors in the past chapters.. It's probably because I usually take 2-3 days to write each chapter in my notebook (I'm a lazy writer, what can I say), and I kind of write without thinking. So, sorry for the many errors that if you really think about it, they're everywhere. Oh well. And I'm also sorry it took me too long to update. I've had a ton of schoolwork to do, so I haven't had much time to type. So, I present to you: a very awkward chapter!**

Fortunately for both Lucy and Natsu, one of the guild members had found a wheelchair in the storage room, so nobody had to pay for a new one.

"You got lucky this time, Dragneel. Don't be so reckless again, okay?" Lucy continued to lecture Natsu on the importance of safety while wheeling him to the guild.

Upon entrance, half of the guild shriveled their noses.

_What's with everyone today?_

"Natsu-san, have you bathed at all over the past few weeks?" Wendy inquired. "Ah, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

"Come to think of it, he hasn't," Lucy replied for him.

"That's not good! He has to maintain good hygiene or he'll just be making his problems worse. Lucy, you should try bathing him," suggested Lisanna.

"B-bathe him? Why me? Why not someone else, like Gray?!" protested the blonde.

The ice mage snorted. "Me? Like hell I'd do it!"

"There is an obvious solution to this predicament," announced Makarov. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Round one!

Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Lucy chose rock, Gray chose paper.

Round two!

Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Lucy chose paper, Gray chose scissors.

"Gray wins! Luce has to bath Natsu!" Mirajane shouted.

"H-hey! How about three out of five? Or four out of seven? GRAY! This isn't fair!"

"Tough luck!" Gray retorted, sticking out his tongue.

Lucy was left speechless. She was going to have to _BATHE NATSU. __**BATHE. NATSU.**_Do best friends normally bathe each other? I'm thinking... no. Even though it was obvious to most people who have seen them that they clearly have at least some feelings for each other, Lucy still did not want to deal with Natsu like that.

"Soooo, Luce. I guess you're the loser?"

Even without turning around, Lucy could tell who it was. Natsu was the only one who called her by her pet-name, "Luce".

"Yeah, I guess you could say that.."

Her face seemed dull and lifeless, as if she had just lost her soul. Even though she'd only known of this responsibility handed over to her for a few minutes, she'd thought so much during that brief period of time that it made her want to explode from confusion.

"Don't worry, Luce. It can be one of the favors, if you want," Natsu offered.

"O-okay, thanks."

"Should we go back to your place, then?"

"S-sure..."

Starting to push him back, Lucy started wondering if the amazing friendship they currently had could ever be the same.

_Things will be so awkward..._

"N-natsu," she stuttered, "please try not to make this too uncomfortable for me..."

"Well sometimes, it's fun to make you embarrassed, but I'll try not."

When they got back to Lucy's house, she made herself some tea to "mentally prepare" herself.

"I'll be ready in a minute...," Her lip was quivering. She could tell that this was going to be one of the weirdest things she'd ever have to do.

After so long as an hour had past, she still hadn't finished her tea.

"Luce, you're stalling. I don't want to do this just as much as you don't, but we kinda have to, or else everyone at the guild will probably resort to wearing gas masks."

"I know you're right, but still, I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a certain exceed flew in through the conveniently open window.

"Awww, things didn't get interesting yet! Or did I miss it?"

"N-nothing 'interesting' is going to happen! Stupid cat."

"You know, Lucy, you could always bathe him in his boxers and bandages, and just dry him a lot after. Unless you want to see what's under them, of course. Heh, Lucy is a pervert."

Slamming her head against a table, the blonde shouted, "AGH! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE! I was stressing myself out over NOTHING."

"I don't believe a got a 'thank you, Happy, I'll buy you a fish'."

Lucy leaned in and gave him a peck on his forehead. "Thanks, you damn cat."

_Hehe, maybe if Natsu is lucy enough, she'll kiss him, too, _he thought.

"So, Natsu. Shall we get started?"

"Well someone's mood changed."

"I'll just be glad to get this over with."

When Lucy finished her unpleasant task, she lifted her friend and tossed Natsu, who was still soaking wet, on the bed.

"Thanks a lot, Luce. Now my underwear and bandages are all soaked. You'll have even more work to do if I catch a cold!"

"I think you're being just a bit dramatic, Natsu."

"I think you were being too dramatic about the whole thing to begin with!"

"Sh-shut up, Dragneel!" she snarled, and threw a mountain of towels on him.


	7. Chapter 7: Favor 5

For one of the first times even, Natsu was right. He caught a cold.

_ACHOO! "_See, Luce? I was -_cough-_ right!"

"Yeah, well I just didn't expect the 'almighty dragon slayer' to give into sickness so easily."

Since they woke up, Lucy hadn't had time for anything besides listening to Natsu being proud of himself and taking care of him. As annoying as it was was for her, she'd still be lying if she said she wasn't concerned about him.

"Natsu, maybe I should get Wendy or Porlyusica to take a look at you."

"Wendy -_sniffle_- said she was going on a mission, and Porlyusica hates humans. Especially me. I want you to -_sneeze_- keep taking care of me. It's fine this way."

"I have a lot of housework to do! Even if Porlyusica refuses, I can find a way to get her here! Or maybe Mira... yeah, Mira would be a lot easier."

"Please?" he gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Natsu, I already said I'm busy! What part of 'no' do you not understand?"

"Would you do it if I said it could be one of your -_cough_- favors?"

The blonde bit her lip, while the salmon-haired dragon slayer anticipated a positive answer. "Fine. But don't just expect me to be your maid again!"

"You're right, the maid outfit is still at my place.." He pulled a tissue from the box on the table next to him and blew his nose, discarding the soiled napkin on the floor after.

"Luuuuuce, can you make me some soup? Better yet, a LOT of soup." His words were followed by a dry cough and some wheezing.

She couldn't stand looking at him like that. Not only was he injured, but now he was also sick, and both were her fault.

"Okay, Natsu. But promise me one thing. You have to get better soon, alright?" The smile on her face was soft and motherly like Mirajane's.

"Of course I will, -_sniff_-, weirdo."

When she started down the stairs, she heard Natsu shouting.

"LUUUCE! IS IT DONE YET?"

"No!" _Idiot, I haven't even started yet..._

After she actually started the process of making chicken soup, she was constantly interrupted by the familiar cries. They finally came to an end half an hour later when she came up with a big bowl of the nutritious soup.

Immediately after receiving it, the dragon slayer started slurping the soup like a child. "SHENKS, RUSHI!"

_How does that seem familiar..? _Lucy smiled weakly, remembering when he first regained consciousness after the accident, which was also when it was decided that she would owe him nine favors of his choosing. Thinking back at it, she really found it all to be ridiculous and unbelievable, especially the way she was overreacting.

Her reminiscing was soon interrupted by a certain hungry friend. "Luuuuce, I'm still hungry! Can you get me more please?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde came back with the rest of the pot of soup.

Once Natsu received the pot, he continued drinking it.

"Natsu, have you by any chance ever heard of manners?"

"Are they food? They sound tasty!"

Not long after that, the previously filled pot was empty. When Lucy was just about to bring the dish back to her kitchen, she stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, what's your normal temperature supposed to be?"

"Uh, well, I'm pretty -_ACHOO!_- sure that it's higher than regular people. I remember Igneel telling me that if I ever get higher than 115̊ Fahrenheit, I'm screwed," Natsu explained.

"So you're saying a normal temperature for you is around 115̊ Fahrenheit?!" She hadn't ever thought that Natsu had that high of a temperature.

"Yep, that's basically it."

"_**Damn**_, Natsu! You're hot!"

He stifled a laugh. "Well thanks, Lu-_cough_-ce. You're not so bad-looking yourself."

After placing the pot down on a table, she smacked him, lightly, of course. "You know what I meant!" She walked over to a cabinet, pulled a drawer open, and started looking for something. "Darn! I can't find my thermometer anywhere! I guess I'll have to do it the old-fashioned way..," she decided, and placed her hand on his forehead. At first, he twitched, but then became more relaxed. "Woah! I could cook something on you, you're burning!"

Natsu laughed at her exaggeration.

"You need to sleep your fever off, Dragneel!"

"How can I fall asleep? It's barely 1:00!"

"I think I might know how. Lie down."

He obeyed.

"Mama used to do this to me when I was sick and couldn't fall asleep..." The look in her eyes was filled with emotion and sentiment. "Now shut your eyes and relax."

She started singing a beautiful, calming lullaby, so wonderful that it rivaled Lyra. While singing, she stroked his pink tufts of hair.

When she was sure he had fallen asleep, she have him a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered, "I'm glad I fell in love with you, idiot."

**A/N I kind of like this chapter. I think it's sweet, and I finally get a hint of romance there in the end ;). I completely made up the 115̊ part though, which I don't really like XD**

**I hope everyone is safe through Hurricane Sandy, and happy halloween!**


	8. Chapter 8: Favor 6

When Natsu woke up the next day, he was no longer coughing, sneezing, wheezing, or sniffling. In other words, he was better. But now, he was starting to annoy Lucy. More than usual. As if he really didn't want to heal, he was constantly crawling on the floor like a baby.

"Natsu, you most certainly are NOT going to heal sooner if you keep doing that," Lucy scolded.

"Sorry, Luce. It's just so boring lying around in the bed all day! I have to move, cause destruction, fight, or do something!"

The blonde moaned. "You'll be able to move around all you want when you're healed! But for now, you'll have to stay put, okay? This isn't so fun for me either, you know. Because of you, I haven't had time to work on my novel in over two months!"

"Can I see it?" Natsu inquired.

Lucy blushed. It was shocking for Natsu to ever show interest in her hobbies, especially her novel. "O-of course not! It's personal, and only Levy and I can read it! Got that?!" She had always been stubborn like that.

"But what's the point of even taking time to write something if you aren't going to let anybody read it? Geez, Luce. You don't make sense. You're weirder than I thought."

"Look, none of this is any of your business, so don't bug me!" she shouted, and sat down at her desk. After pulling out a thick pile of neatly stacked papers, she began writing.

Natsu crawled over to her and stretched out his neck trying to peer over her shoulder, which didn't work out so well. "Luce! Let me read it! Pleaaaase?"

"I... I can't! It's too embarrassing! You'll think I'm weird..."

"I already know you're weird. So what, is it like a dirty novel or something?" He laughed to himself, imagining Lucy as an author of erotic novels.

"N-NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Her face was steaming from anger and humiliation at this point.

"Or is it like a diary or something filled with your secrets?"

"It's closer than you're first guess, but I wouldn't really call it a diary, and it doesn't really have any secrets," she murmured.

"Then it can't be that embarrassing, right? Besides, you shouldn't even be able to be embarrassed easily anymore. Not after all the times I've walked in on you showering and moments like that."

"Don't remind me of things like that!"

"Just lemme see your damn novel! As your sixth favor!"

"F-fine. Just don't laugh, got that?" She handed her work in progress over to Natsu.

He accepted the pile and started reading.

While waiting for Natsu to finish, Lucy couldn't help but twiddle her thumbs because of the anxiety.

Meanwhile, Natsu had a pokerface. It took him a while to finish reading, most likely because he wanted to pay close attention every single detail. He handed to novel back to her. "Wow, Luce... I, uh.."

"Well, what did you think? Be honest!"

"How long have you been writing this, Lucy?"

"Since day one. The day I joined Fairy Tail." Her eyes suddenly found fascination with the floorboards.

"You must be very dedicated."

"Y-yeah.."

"To be honest, Luce, that was one of the last things I expected you to write about. But I liked it! It's like a collection of all of our times together and stuff. You even captured the funny, embarrassing things. You've got guts."

"Please don't tell anyone about it! And _PLEASE _especially don't tell Levy that I let you read it!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Are you going to publish it when you're finished?"

"I don't know. Probably not, considering the fact that nobody ever bought any of the other novels I've self-published."

"Oh. Well you should at least let some other people read it sometime! I'm sure Mira would love it."

"If Mira ever got her paws on this, she'd definitely tell everyone else about it. And I'm not really in the mood to let that happen."

She placed the novel in its proper place. That novel treasured all of her favorite memories; All of her adventures, friends, and stories since she joined Fairy Tail, which would have a special place in her heart for the rest of her life.

**A/N Sorry I haven't had much romance in the story so far. I promise, it's coming! Hm, maybe I should get a cover picture for this. Any artist willing to make a cover for this? (PM me if you are!) I'm too lazy. **


	9. Chapter 9: Favor 7

**A/N Just a warning... going to get a liiiiittle OOC later. But I think you might enjoy it anyway. **

"Guess what day it is, Natsu!" he heard Lucy ask.

Natsu was currently lying in the bed, and at the time, it was five in the morning, so he was in absolutely no mood to answer. "Whaddaya want, Lucy? I'm sleeping! At least I _WAS."_

"Today, you have a doctor's appointment! He'll tell you whether or not you're healed and if you can take all of those dumb bandages off! And when you're better, you can go back to your house!" Lucy was in a very bubbly mood. She hadn't had time to herself in quite a while, and desperately wanted to take a break from being Natsu's nanny. However, he apparently didn't exactly feel the same way. He actually rather enjoyed the times they spent together like this, no matter how many times he denied it.

"A doctor? Why can't we just have Wendy take a look at me?"

"Natsu, you know I trust Wendy, and I know you trust her just as much. But it just doesn't feel right having to rely on her so much; She's done so much for us already, right?"

Natsu was starting at her, blankly. He never actually thanked the young healer properly, even though without her, he would be screwed. "You're right. I should thank her for all she's done for me. So, when's my appointment, anyway?"

"It's in forty-five minutes, so I need to change you and give you breakfast before we leave!" She started skipping out the room to make breakfast, humming a happy tune.

_She must __**really **__want me out of the house. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy, not even when a new book by one of her favorite authors comes out._

Soon after arrival, Natsu and Lucy found that there were many other patients before them.

"How the hell are there so many people already? It's not even six in the morning yet!"

"Be patient, Natsu! It may be a long wait, but at least I could get an appointment for you! It wasn't easy, you know!"

"Why so early in the morning though?"

"So we can both relax for the rest of the day. Unless, of course, you don't want to."

"Natsu Dragneel?" the nurse called out.

"Coming!" Lucy replied for the dragon slayer and started pushing his wheelchair, following the nurse into another room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." And by "shortly", she meant in two hours. By the time the doctor arrived, both Natsu and Lucy had already fallen asleep.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel?"

That statement make Lucy shoot right up from her slumping position and turn red. "Uh, no! You've got it all wrong! I'm just his friend, Lucy Heartfilia, not his wife!"

"Alright, Ms. Heartfilia. So he's your boyfriend, then?"

"N-no!" the blonde continued to deny.

Natsu was still drowsy, so he paid no attention to the embarrassing assumptions, and just let out a loud moan.

"Okay, since you're both awake now, let's get started, shall we?"

They nodded and followed the doctor to the x-ray room.

Towards the end of the appointment, the doctor went to the lab to determine the results of the many tests that he ended up taking, which left Natsu and Lucy alone in the room.

With nothing better to do, Natsu was observing his surroundings. But then, something caught his eye... a jar of lollipops. They seemed so appealing, after all, he hadn't eaten in a few hours, and all of the tests took a long time, not to mention the long waits. He just _**had **_to get one. "H-hey, Luce?"

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Couldyougetmealollipopplease ?" he squeaked.

"A lollipop? Really, Natsu?" Lucy seemed quite unimpressed.

"Pleeeeeease? I'm just so hungry! And who knows when the hell the damn doctor will be back!"

"You're not a child, so stop acting like one! The lollipops in the jar are for children!"

"Ugh, I don't want to have to keep wasting favors like this, but for your next favor, I've lost count already, get me a lollipop! Do they make fire flavor?"

"Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when you want something, but are out of favors, Lucy warned while handing her friend the sweet sucker.

"That's right, he won't have to crawl. About a week's worth of walking therapy, and he'll be up and running in no time." Lucy turned her head to notice the doctor, who had just entered.

"Really? That's excellent!" Lucy squealed.

"Yes, just let me go back to the lab to get all of the results to show you. I'll be back before you know it."

A loud crunching noise came from Natsu, showing it didn't take long for him to finish his treat. "You know, Luce... I'm going to miss visiting you after I'm out of favors.."

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"Well, once I'm completely healed, I won't need your help anymore, so I can move out of your house. And once you don't owe me any favors, I won't need to visit you too often. I'll miss your house, but after a week when I won't need walking therapy anymore, I'm on my own ag-" Before he could complete the sentence, Lucy smacked him right across the face.

"Idiot... you can visit anytime you'd like... I.. I want you to visit.."

"Thanks, Luce. It's great hearing that in words. But even if you didn't give me permission, you know I'd-" and once again, he was cut off, but this time, by a sudden clasping of lips. His eyes grew wider as his face grew redder and redder, and to Lucy, he looked absolutely irresistible.

As their kiss was just about to get deeper, the door was flung open by a certain doctor with bad timing. He was blushing at the scene he had just interrupted. "P-please pardon the intrusion!" he shouted, running out and shutting the door behind him.

**A/N Woo! Done with another chapter, and this time, I actually put a little romance in! **

**I'm hoping to finish this soon (I'm planning about 3 more chapters). I promised my sister I'd finish it by next monday, but that's probably not going to happen. Heck, I'm lazy! I'm currently planning some other fanfics to start writing after I'm done with this, including one where "someone" starts to stalk Lucy because "someone else" is subconsciously trying to kill her, 50 oneshots about Gray (I think you might know where that's going...), and a crossover of Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist. **


	10. Chapter 10 Favor 8

"Get up."

"MM," he let out an angry sounding moan.

"I said GET UP."

He threw a pillow at her.

Earlier that day, near the end of the appointment, the doctor mustered up enough courage to re-enter the room after walking in on Natsu and Lucy's little incident, and took Natsu's many bandages and casts off. So, he could move around a lot more. But now, he was lying face-down on Lucy's bed.

"Natsu, I said I was sorry! Stop being like this, you're acting like an emotionally unstable teenage girl."

"Shut up. It's not my fault."

"What, are you upset that I stole your first kiss?"

"Why the hell would I care about that?"

"You tell me! You're the one being upset, even though you didn't seem to care at the time!"

"Look Luce, I don't know why it bothers me, okay?"

"Alright, alright, but seriously, get up. I have to help you relearn walking."

"I don't need to. I can walk on my own."

"Stop being so stubborn! I'm going to help you, that's what I'm here for! I _WANT _to help you, Natsu! Because I... I l-"

"Okay, fine."

Lucy reached out her hand, offering help.

Natsu bashfully accepted her hand, and with her assistance, stood up.

"Thanks for cooperating. Do you want to try walking to the guild?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

After throwing her arm around Natsu's shoulder, the two slowly started making their way towards the guild.

For a while, neither of them bothered talking, but finally, Natsu decided to start a conversation.

"Luce... I'm sorry for overreacting earlier."

"It's fine. I understand. It was my fault to begin with, so there's no need for you to apologize."

"But I shouldn't have been a jerk about it, because... because... I... I actually... I l-lo-OOF!" He tripped mid-sentence, and since Lucy was holding onto him, she fell too. And, she so "conveniently" landed right on top of Natsu.

"Are you okay?"

Natsu was unfocused. His eyes were widened, and he slowly started leaning in, unsure himself of what he was about to do.

"N-natsu?"

Their lips touched for the second time that day. But this time, it was initiated by Natsu.

Lucy quickly pushed herself away. "Natsu.. let's get back to 'work'" She immediately regretted those words.

_Why... why did I just give up kissing the guy I'm in love with? _

Holding back her tears of remorse, Lucy held out a helping hand.

What neither Natsu nor Lucy realized up till then was that Natsu tripped in front of the guild. Meaning the entire situation occurred with a few familiar spectators, one of which being Happy.

The blue cat giggled, flying back into the guild. "Hehe, they llllliiike each other!"

**A/N I'm sorry that this chapter took me a long time, and it's so short too :( I've been kind of busy lately. Heh, they were just about to admit their feelings for each other, too. God, they're dense. There are only two chapters left, I believe! I think the last favor will be rather interesting XD You'll have to wait and see! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11: Last Favor

**A/N So, this is the last favor. But not the last chapter! Enjoy!**

A whole week of walking therapy had passed, and Natsu was feeling better than ever. He could walk perfectly fine, so he moved back in to his old house.

But without him around, Lucy was feeling lonely. It just didn't feel right to her; She wasn't used to Natsu not being three months had went by so fast, it was unbelievable for both of them. And even if either of them denied it, they really did bond to form something much more special than just a friendship.

Then it occurred to Lucy: She still had one more favor that she owed.

_We've gotten so much closer over this period of time... there's only one favor left, and it probably won't be much of anything that he can't take care of himself. He wouldn't ask for something more naughty, would he?_

As those thoughts entered her head, she couldn't help but smack herself.

_Stop it, Lucy, you idiot! Natsu would never want me to do something like that... At least I hope not._

Trying to stop thinking of the worst, she decided to do what often made her feel better: drinking tea.

She sat down on the couch to drink her warm beverage in peace, but soon found her source of stress entering through her window. Yes, it was Natsu.

"Oi, Luce! How's it going?"

She nearly spat out her tea. "I'm doing g-great, Natsu! How are you? How does it feel to be able to move around again?" She patted the seat next to her on the couch, signaling for him to sit.

He gladly sat down and made himself comfortable on the soft piece of furniture.

"It feels awesome, but I haven't fought in a while, so I almost let ice block beat me in a fight earlier! It's a good thing Erza showed up in time to stop the fight."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "You? Almost getting beaten by GRAY? I'm sorry for laughing, but that's kind of pathetic! You used to be so confident and cocky, but now... Ha!"

"Well I'm SO GLAD that my humiliation amuses you. Now we shall never speak of this again!"

"Okay, okay, I won't bring it up anytime soon. I can't wait to hear Gray's side of the story though, that should be comical! So, what did you come here for anyway?"

"Uh, about that.. You see, I have a favor to ask of you! I guess this is the last one, right?"

"Oh, really? I didn't realize." Lucy tried to hide the fact that she'd been thinking about it the entire morning. "So, what do you want?"

"You see... GAH! It's too weird! Never mind, I'll just ask Mirajane... I think it would be best if I asked her. See ya!"

As he was just about to exit from the window, Lucy grabbed onto his arm.

"Natsu, wait! What is it? Tell me!"

"Fine. Luce, I need you to tell me how to please a girl." His face was turning a bright shade of pink, almost exactly like his hair.

"Natsu... is there someone... you're in love with?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Tell me who it is."

"I can't say."

"Alright... I think the best thing would be for you to be yourself. Whoever it is probably loves you for yourself. That is, if she or he returns your feelings."

"It's definitely NOT a he! Plus, I don't think being myself would help, because she always yells at me when I destroy things or something like that, and destructiveness is pretty much me in a nutshell! And I... I'm not sure if she loves me back. I haven't told her anything yet. I've tried to a few times, but I've never gotten the chance. She's too good for me anyway, so there's no way she'll want a guy like me..."

From the expression on his face, Lucy could tell that her friend was rather upset, which was much unlike his usual perky, energetic self.

She gave the dragon slayer a pat on the head and smiled. "Okay, Natsu. I'll help you."

His frown was immediately turned upside down upon hearing that. "Really? You'll really help me?!"

"Of course, what are friends for?"

"Great, thanks! So, what do I need to know?"

"Well, for starters, you need to be a gentleman. Hold doors open for her, have proper manners, compliment her hair, NEVER answer 'yes' if she asks if she looks fat, all that stuff. Understand?"

"Uh... Sorry if I sound stupid, but could you explain manners?"

"You need me to _explain _manners? Didn't you learn about them when you were younger?"

"I was raised by a dragon, Luce. Igneel wasn't really what you'd call a 'gentleman'."

"O-okay.. Manners are ways of acting to make you seem polite. Always say 'please' and 'thank you'. If you don't want something, say 'no, thank you.' Don't talk with your mouth full- Not only is that gross, but food flies everywhere. A gentleman _**always **_has proper manners, so don't screw up!"

"Ah, that makes sense."

"And if you want to impress her, buy her flowers and wear clean, non-ragged clothes. Think of it as being the opposite of Gray. He wears nothing, so you should wear something nice, like a suit. If you get _**really **_serious with her and want to propose or anything serious like that, you should get down on one knee while doing it. It'll get her heart beating, and she'll be very excited! But Natsu, I don't think you should propose to anyone quite yet, so you won't need more advice about that.."

"So I shouldn't propose? When would it be right?"

"That depends. How long have you known her?"

"I've known her for a while now."

"Well before you even _think _about proposing, you need to start dating, and you can propose after at least a year of going out with her."

"How would you know all this stuff? You've never had a boyfriend before."

"Sh-shut up! I've had plenty of boyfriends!"

"No offense Luce, but I find that hard to believe."

The blonde stuck out her lower lip. "Are you _**TRYING **_to kill my self-esteem?"

"Haha, sorry, Luce!" Natsu chuckled, and glanced over at the clock. "Oh, damn it! I gotta go!" He jumped up off the couch.

"What? You have to leave? Why? Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I need to meet up with Lisanna in five minutes!" He shouted, and jumped out the window.

_Lisanna... So that's why he asked.. _

**A/N Last favor! Bet you weren't expecting this one, eh? I'll update with the next/last chapter as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 12: Conclusion

Before Lucy knew it, waterfalls of tears began to pour out of her eyes. She didn't want to cry; She wanted to be happy. After all, Natsu and Lisanna were both _very_ dear friends of hers, so she should be glad when they got together. But she couldn't help it. She had loved Natsu for a very long time now, so it just didn't seem fair for Natsu not to share her feelings.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" She started furiously screaming, as she started throwing her pillows around in a violent tantrum. Once she got tired of venting out her anger into her pillows, she just collapsed onto her bed, crying into the sheets.

Soon, she felt someone's hand stroking her hair. "There, there, it's okay," the person whispered.

She turned around.

"L-loke? -sniff- Wh-what are y-you doing here?"

"I can pass through the gate freely. Surely, you haven't forgotten that. Look Lucy, I know that you might be thinking the worst right now, but I can assure you, Natsu has feelings for you!"

"Yeah, right! You're just saying that because I'm -sniff- crying, and you want to make me feel better!"

"Lucy, I'm positive! I'm sure his meeting with Lisanna is just a mere get-together!"

"No, he was always close with Lisanna when they were kids, he had to have feelings for her back then!"

"STOP IT, LUCY! Would Natsu kiss somebody that he isn't in love with? Think about all the time you've spent together! And out of all the people he could have had to help him recover, he wanted you! He could have easily asked Lisanna to take care of him, but no, he chose you! Even somebody as dense as him would realize his true feelings after all of your shared memories! You're a wonderful girl, Lucy. He'd been even more of an idiot not to notice that."

"You know what, -sniff- Loke? You've made me feel a lot better. I still think that Natsu is in love with Lisanna, but you've made me realize that if me and Natsu can stay friends, that's all that matters."

"You still don't get it, do you?" The spirit gave his master a hug. "Well, I'll let you and Natsu handle this from here. If he mistreats you, you know who to call." And with that, he left.

Unfortunately, Loke's reassuring words only soothed her for the time being, and soon enough, she felt the tears flowing down her cheeks again. She picked up the picture of her and the rest of team Natsu that lay on her table, staring at it for hours. Still clenching the now crumpled and tear-stained photo in her fists, she tried to fall asleep in hopes that her dreams would take her to a more happy place, but found no luck. She was unable to fall asleep no matter how hard she tried, and each passing second, the pain was growing worse.

"Damn it, Natsu... What the hell do I have to do for you to fall in love with me?" She whispered into her pillow.

"Did I hear my name?"

Lucy gasped. _Could it be...?_

"Hey, Luce, why are you crying? Did some jerk hurt you or something?! Tell me their name, I'll beat them to a pulp!"

"No, -sniff- no. Why would _you _care, anyway? I thought you were busy with _Lisanna_."

"That's a relief. If someone hurt you, that would completely ruin my plans for later! And I _was_ busy with Lisanna, but now I have to bring you to the guild. Come!" He grabbed her wrist, and started leaving with her.

Lucy, however, did not want to leave. She forced her wrist out of his grasp. She had a bad feeling about what he wanted her at the guild for. That idiot had hurt her enough that day, so she didn't want to suffer even more. Besides, since she was crying for hours, her makeup was all smeared, and she probably looked like a mess.

"No, -sniff- Natsu. I'm staying here. Potentially for the rest of my life."

"What are you talking about, Luce? Let's go!" He once again grabbed his friend's wrist.

"NO, NATSU! I don't want to be there when you propose to Lisanna, or whatever the hell you're gonna do!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Well, since you're so damn stubborn, I guess I'm left with no other choice. Happy!"

Moments later, the blue exceed dashed through the window, picked Lucy up, and started flying to the guild.

Natsu, meanwhile, was following them on foot.

"HAPPY! Put me down! What the hell is going on?"

"I _**need **_to bring you to the guild, Natsu told me to!" Happy tried to explain.

"If it's so important, why can't he bring Lisanna?!"

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy...," the cat sighed, " you'll never learn, will you?"

"Sh-shut up! I've read enough romance novels to know what's going on between them, and I can't say I like it!"

After what seemed like an eternity of hearing the bickering blonde complain, Happy landed at the guild, refusing to let go of Lucy.

When Natsu caught up with them, he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into the guild. It was as loud and boisterous as usual.

Natsu tried to catch everyone else's attention, and it made him angry when nobody noticed. He had something important to do, and he wanted everyone else to witness it (particularly that ice-block Gray, just to make him jealous). "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES?!" He finally roared. That quickly silenced everyone. "Thank you..."

He still held a tight grip on Lucy. If she dared leave, he sure would be pissed.

"Okay, I have something important to do, so no interruptions, or I will personally make your life a living hell! Understand?!"

His spectators nodded and obeyed, including Erza, much to everyone's surprise.

He changed his focus to Lucy. _Damn, even when her makeup is smeared, she's still gorgeous. How the hell does she do that? Does she know some kind of magic for that?_

The dragon slayer took a deep breath. _Okay, Natsu. This is your time. There's no backing out this time. No way am I going to back out now. _

"Lucy...," he got down on one knee, still holding her hand, and grabbed her other hand as well. "You have absolutely no idea how much I care about you. You're always there when I'm mad, giving me that awesome smile of yours, and that always calms me down. You seriously fire me up. Over those three months, you never left my side. You always helped me, even if it was with something you didn't want to do. No one, not even Igneel, has ever been that kind to me."

_Where is he going with this...? _Lucy wondered, but was blushing nonetheless.

"Wh-what are you saying?"

Natsu pulled out a small blue box. "What I'm saying, Luce... Is that I love you."

Half the guild chorused in "awwwww" and "that's so sweet".

He opened the blue box to reveal a large, dazzling diamond ring. It was glistening so much, it reminded Lucy of a star.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy was rendered speechless. This had to be a joke. "Natsu... this isn't funny. Cut it out." She struggled to hold back her tears.

Natsu frowned. "Wh-what? What's wrong? Cut what out? Are you okay?"

"It amazes me how far you would go to pull a prank on me like that. I know you love Lisanna, so give the stupid ring to her."

"Are you kidding? I don't love Lisanna! And I can assure you Lucy, I've never been more serious in my life."

"Oh, yeah? Then what were you doing with her earlier?"

"Well..." Natsu was trying to hide his blush. "I wanted her to help me pick the ring. I'm not good with this kind of stuff, so I figured since she's a girl, I should get her advice about what you might like..."

"Lisanna... Is this true?"

"Yep!" The perky white-haired mage replied. She walked up to Lucy. "Natsu's a great guy. Don't lose him like I did," she whispered into her ear, and smiled.

"So, Luce.. what do you say?"

"Natsu... I spent the whole day crying, thinking that you would never have strong feelings for me.. and here you are, confessing to me, right in front of the whole guild! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

Natsu beamed with delight, and slid the shiny accessory on Lucy's ring finger.

A drunken Cana staggered towards the two. "You may now -_hic_- kiss the bride!"

Natsu gladly listened, and planted a kiss on his new girlfriend's lips.

Everyone applauded, especially Juvia, who was ecstatic to have one less love rival.

Natsu and Lucy's embrace was stopped by a tap on the shoulder from Mirajane. "Ummm... I hate to interrupt this perfect moment, but I think you're forgetting something, Natsu." She handed Natsu a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Luce, this is for you!"

Lucy gladly took the bouquet. "Natsu, this couldn't be any more perfect... I'm so sorry I was rude earlier."

"Nah, it's okay."

Happy was giggling. "You llllliiiiiiiikkkeeee each other!"

"Damn straight!" They both replied in unison, and broke out into laughter.

* * *

**A/N The end? I'm terrible at writing endings. Just leave the rest to your imaginations, I guess XD Anyways, I'm going to miss writing this fic, but I'm also glad it's over. I'm no longer in debt to my sister, yay :D **

**Thank you so much for your support, everyone! Without you people, I probably would have given up half way through the story. I would really love it if you PMed me, too. So, 'til the next story, I guess! **


End file.
